


Telepathy

by Hanihaa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Secret02, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanihaa/pseuds/Hanihaa
Summary: Ada yang bilang katanya saudara kembar bisa saling melakukan telepati satu sama lain. Yoosung yang sedang menunggu pertarungan LOLOL dengan teman-teman guildnya mendadak penasaran akan hal tersebut hingga menanyakan kebenarannya pada Saeran. Latar diambil setelah Secret02 selesai jadi awas spoiler! Dibuat dalam rangka mengikuti Challenge #Siblingisasi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger © Cheritz  
> This fic, Telepathy, is owned by me (Hanihaa) without gain any profit.  
> Warning: Latar diambil setelah Secret02 selesai, ada kemungkinan OOC, pengubahan sudut pandang, bahasa campuran, rush, flashback (kalimat-kalimat yang bercetak miring/italic adalah perkataan Saeyoung yang diterjemahkan dengan beberapa penyesuaian dari game aslinya)  
> Dibuat dalam rangka mengikuti Challenge Siblingisasi

.

.

_Kalau kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia,_

_begitu pula kalau kau menderita, maka aku juga akan ikut menderita._

_Karena kita ini…,_

_saudara kembar, kan?_

.

.

 _[Yoosung_ _★_ _has entered the chatroom]_

 **Yoosung** **★** : -emot nangis-

Aku gak bisa internetan padahal tiga jam lagi aku udah janji sama temen-temen guild buat main LOLOL bareng T_T

Barusan aku datengin internet café dekat sini katanya penuh dan gak ada komputer yang bakal kosong tiga jam lagi ;;

 **ZEN** : Bagus, itu supaya kau tidak sering main game, Yoosung

 **Jaehee Kang** : Lebih baik kau manfaatkan waktu untuk belajar

 **MC** : Aku setuju dengan Jaehee

 **Yoosung** ★: Aku main LOLOL cuma hari sabtu kok jadinya, selama semingguan ini aku sudah menahan diri, aku sudah muak belajar di kampus T_T

Kalau gak main LOLOL malam minggu ini aku harus ngapain?

Aku kan gak punya pacar ;;

-emot nangis-

 **Jumin Han** : Kau bisa mulai mempelajari buku-buku manajemen bisnis untuk magang di kantorku nanti

 **Yoosung** ★: Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan itu, Jumin

-emot menghela napas-

 **Saeyoung** : lolololol kasian sekali kau Yoosung~

 **Yoosung** ★: Saeyoung! Ugh enaknya kau mentang-mentang sudah tunangan dengan MC!

 **Saeyoung** : Tentu saja~ malah malam minggu ini aku bakal ngedate sama MC lololol~

-emot love love-

 **ZEN** : Sombongnya anak ini!

-emot menggerutu-

 **Yoosung** ★: Tak ada gunanya aku diam di sini, tak ada yang membelaku T_T

 **Saeyoung** : lol jangan ngambek gitu Yoosung~ kau datang saja ke rumahku buat main LOLOL sekalian menemani Saeran yang nanti sendirian di rumah

 **MC** : Ide bagus!

 **Saeran** : …

 **Yoosung** ★: Jadi kalian pergi malam mingguan berdua meninggalkan Saeran sendirian di rumah?

-emot kaget-

Kasian sekali Saeran, kalian jahat T_T

 **Saeyoung** : Itu keinginan Saeran sendiri padahal kami berdua sudah mengajaknya ;;

 **Saeran** : Aku cukup tahu diri tak mau menjadi lalat pengganggu di antara kalian atau menyaksikan kalian berdua yang sibuk bermesraan

Itu menggelikan

 **Saeyoung** : Jadi ternyata kau berpikiran seperti itu Saeran T_T

 **Yoosung** ★: lol benar juga apa kata Saeran

Jadi aku boleh nebeng main ke rumah kalian?

Kau tidak keberatan, Saeran?

 **Saeran** : Terserah

 **Yoosung** ★: Asyik! Nanti kita main LOLOL bareng aja, Saeran!

Aku mau siap-siap dulu kalau begitu

 _[Yoosung_ _★_ _has left the chatroom]_

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh satu jam perjalanan dengan memakai bus akhirnya Yoosung sampai juga di depan kediaman Saeyoung dan Saeran. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celananya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut segera memberi kabar di _chatroom_ supaya dia segera diizinkan masuk, tak mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan bahasa Arab yang bisa membuatnya mati kutu.

Syukurlah tak berapa lama setelah ia selesai memberi kabar, pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok lelaki berwajah datar berambut merah yang berada di balik pintu tersebut. Sambil mengucapkan permisi Yoosung ikut masuk ke dalam mengikuti Saeran sambil tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali.

“Sev—maksudku, Saeyoung sudah pergi?” Yoosung segera meralat perkataannya, sepertinya dia masih belum terbiasa menyebut nama Saeyoung sebagai pengganti nama Seven yang menjadi nama panggilannya sejak awal mereka bertemu.

“Hm. Dua puluh menit yang lalu dia pergi untuk menjemput MC.”

“Ooh…” Yoosung merasa sedikit canggung, bagaimana pun juga baru kali ini ia dibiarkan hanya berdua dengan Saeran, tanpa Saeyoung dan anggota RFA yang lainnya.

“Kau pakai saja komputer yang di sini,” tunjuk Saeran pada dua unit komputer yang saling berdekatan, hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kecil di tengahnya, sebelum kemudian pergi menjauhi Yoosung.

“Saeran, kau mau ke mana?” tanya Yoosung bingung karena pemuda berambut merah tersebut malah terkesan menjauhinya.

“Kamar.”

“Tidak boleh begitu, Saeran! Kita kan mau main LOLOL bareng!”

“Aku tak tertarik.”

“Jangan gitu, Saeran, coba dulu, tak ada yang berani menolak pesona LOLOL sebelumnya!”  

Yoosung segera menarik lengan sang pemuda berambut merah dan kemudian menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi salah satu komputer. Lalu Yoosung menekan tombol _power_ pada komputer di hadapan Saeran dan komputer di sebelahnya yang akan dia gunakan juga. Setelah monitor menyala sang pemuda pirang yang berusia setahun di bawahnya itu segera membuka _browser_ dan mengetikkan alamat _website_ LOLOL yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala.

Saeran hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya, pasrah.

_Kenapa orang-orang di RFA ini pemaksa dan suka seenaknya sih? Kakak dan wanita tunangannya, lalu kini pemuda di sebelahnya juga…_

“Sip! Tinggal nunggu proses _download_ beres, ukuran _file_ nya nya lumayan besar sih…,“ gumam Yoosung lebih pada dirinya sendiri. “Ah, daripada itu, kau sudah makan, Saeran?” Yoosung refleks menoleh pada Saeran.

Mendadak ditanya begitu jelas membuat Saeran kaget.

“Aku … sudah.”

“Begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku pinjam dapur ya, aku masih lapar nih hehehe,” izin Yoosung sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan entah berisi apa dari dalam ranselnya. “Baca saja dulu petunjuk bermainnya sambil menunggu proses _download_ selesai.”

Anggukkan dari Saeran sudah dirasa cukup menjawab bagi Yoosung.

.

.

.

“Bagaimana? Sudah beres _download_ nya?” Saeran sedikit terperanjat begitu melihat Yoosung mendadak hadir di sampingnya sambil menaruh sesuatu di atas meja yang berada di tengah-tengah komputer mereka.

“Belum,” ujar Saeran sambil kembali menatap datar layar komputernya.

“Sambil nunggu mending kita ngemil bareng aja, Saeran,” tawar Yoosung sambil mengambil mangkuk dari atas nampan yang ia taruh di atas meja kemudian memberikannya pada lelaki berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum riang. “Silakan, _cream soup_ untukmu.”

Saeran tak sempat menolaknya karena itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia memandang mangkuk yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya, terasa hangat. Uap hangat mengepul dari makanan yang barusan disebut apa oleh lelaki pirang itu? _Cream soup_? Ah iya, _cream soup_ , otak Saeran mengingat-ingat. Baru kali ini ia melihat maupun mendengar namanya, nampak seperti bubur namun terlihat lebih halus lagi. Terlihat pula irisan jamur beserta butiran jagung di dalamnya.

Yoosung yang sudah duduk di tempatnya, di kursi komputer sebelah Saeran, menatap Saeran sambil sedikit merasa harap-harap cemas. Bagaimanapun juga karena kali ini ia sedang bersama Saeran, bukan Saeyoung, ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak hanya membawa _junk food_ sebagai cemilan untuk menemani bermain LOLOL. Ya meski _cream soup_ yang ia buat itu sebelumnya berbentuk instan supaya mudah dimasak dalam waktu singkat karena keterbatasan waktu, tapi syukurlah kali ini keadaan rumah Saeyoung terutama dapur dan kulkasnya membaik sehingga ia bisa menemukan banyak bahan makanan di dalam kulkas, ia dapat membuat _kimbab_ dari sisa nasi di sana dan juga membuat salad buah.

Ini pasti berkat MC yang membantu Saeyoung untuk mengurus semuanya!

Kalau tidak, akan sangat menyedihkan karena Yoosung hanya bisa membawa _instant_ _cream soup_ dan _popcorn chicken_ dari persediaan di rumahnya.

Dia kan butuh perbaikan gizi setelah sang ibu pulang dari rumahnya—eh maksudnya, Saeran yang baru saja sembuh butuh perbaikan gizi, apalagi tubuhnya kurus sekali padahal usianya setahun lebih tua darinya dan bertubuh sedikit tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

“Gimana Saeran, enak gak?”

“Lumayan,” balasnya pendek sambil menyendokkan _cream soup_ pelan-pelan, namun Yoosung bisa mengetahui kalau Saeran begitu menikmatinya. Hal tersebut membuatnya senang dan sedikit bangga.

“Hehehe makan yang banyak ya Saeran! Aku menyiapkan banyak makanan ini untukmu juga~ Pertarungan nanti akan membutuhkan banyak energi untuk berpikir soalnya, jadi nanti kau akan merasa lapar sekali di tengah pertarungan kalau tidak makan banyak.”

Saeran menatap segala yang terhampar di atas meja: _cream soup_ , _kimbab_ , potongan-potongan kecil daging ayam goreng— _popcorn chicken_ , salad buah, dan air putih.

Ini yang dinamakan cemilan?

Apa mereka berdua akan sanggup  menghabiskannya?

.

.

.

Suasana terasa sedikit hening karena mereka berdua masing-masing sibuk makan sambil menatap layar komputer. Yoosung sibuk makan sambil membalas _chat_ dari teman-teman _guild_ nya sedangkan Saeran sedang makan sambil membaca deskripsi masing-masing jenis _champion_ setelah sebelumnya diberi penjelasan secara garis besar oleh Yoosung.

Tanpa sadar waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Akhirnya pertarungan yang dijadwalkan dengan teman-teman _guild_ nya akan berlangsung sekitar setengah jam lagi. Yoosung merenggangkan kedua lengannya ke samping, tanpa sadar ujung matanya jadi melirik Saeran.

Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

“Saeran,” panggilnya. “Kau dan Saeyoung kan saudara kembar, berarti kalian bisa semacam melakukan telepati gitu, dong?”

“Telepati?”

“Iya, telepati. Jadi misalnya jika salah satu dari kalian merasakan sakit maka yang lainnya juga akan merasa sakit, lalu kalian juga bisa mengetahui isi pikiran satu sama lain.”

Mendengar penjelasan Yoosung tersebut membuat pikiran Saeran jadi menerawang.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya hal tersebut sempat terpikir olehnya sejak saat itu. Sejak dia dirawat di rumah sakit dan berniat untuk melukai dirinya sendiri dengan memecahkan vas bunga yang berada di meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya, dan menggoreskan pecahannya yang tajam ke urat nadinya….

Saat itu ada Saeyoung di sana.

Saeyoung yang sebelumnya hanya diam di sudut kamar sambil bermain _game_ dan mengawasinya, mendadak menawarinya untuk bermain _game_ lewat konsol _game_ yang tadi dimainkannya. Dia mendekati dirinya, mengambil vas bunga yang berada di sana dengan dalih untuk mengganti airnya.

Tapi keesokan harinya, vas bunga itu tetap tidak berada di tempatnya.

Saeyoung seolah dapat mengetahui rencana yang ia susun sebelumnya.

Orang yang dia anggap pengkhianat itu, menghancurkan rencananya!

Membuatnya begitu kesal hingga melampiaskannya dengan cara melempar konsol game tersebut ke kepala sang dokter yang tengah menanyai dirinya soal saudara dan hidupnya itu.

Dirinya membuat masalah baru di rumah sakit, namun Saeyoung si bodoh itu malah mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan membawanya— menculiknya pulang ke rumah milik Saeyoung, ke tempat ini…

.

.

.

_Saeran…_

_Mari kita jalani hidup yang bahagia tanpa penderitaan lagi._

_Aku tahu rasanya sulit untuk mengembalikan hubungan kita seperti sedia kala._

_Apa kau menolak semua ini karena kau merasa sulit untuk menerima semua keadaan ini?_

_Kau merasa seolah-olah setiap orang yang kau percaya itu akan mengkhianatimu?_

_Aku tidak tahu … seberapa sakit penderitaanmu, tapi aku bisa membayangkannya._

_Kita ini … saudara kembar._

_Aku bisa mengetahui kau sedang berada dalam penderitaan hanya lewat seujung jarimu._

_Tapi hidupmu tak akan berakhir hanya karena kau membenci dunia karena matahari akan selalu bersinar._

_Kita cukup menjalani hidup untuk esok hari, semua luka yang kau peroleh di masa lalu, cukup tinggalkan di sana._

_Aku akan selalu menerimamu … kau_ _tinggal_ _datang padaku saat kau merasa siap._

_Saeran .. aku benar-benar ingin memanggil nama ini, dari dulu…_

_Sejak lama, aku ingin memanggil namamu. Meskipun orang yang memberi nama ini adalah orang yang membuat hidup kita terasa bagai di neraka._

_Saat aku memanggilmu, Saeran…_

_Aku menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di dunia ini yang harus kulindungi._

_Aku bersyukur karena memiliki seseorang yang ingin kulindungi._

_Terima kasih … Saeran, karena kau ada di sini sehingga aku bisa melindungimu saat ini._

_Jadi … jangan kau pendam pikiran-pikiran buruk itu._

_Jika kau berpikir bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang menyayangimu, bahkan jika tak ada artinya kau untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini…_

_Itu semua salah, karena hanya dengan keberadaanmu di sampingku ini… memberiku satu alasan lain untuk hidup._

_Jadi tolong … dengarkan suara di dalam hatimu._

_Percayalah bahwa kau bisa mempercayai orang-orang lagi… dan merasa bahagia kembali._

_Kumohon…  jangan pergi, Saeran._

_Kumohon… aku memohon padamu sebagai saudaramu._

_Kumohon… jangan pergi tanpa aku. Aku tak akan pernah pergi tanpamu juga…_

_Aku tahu kau tak akan memaafkanku…_

_Tapi meski begitu… mari kita hidup di dunia yang sama._

…

Walau aku tidak mengatakan apapun.

Dia bisa mengetahui lewat instingnya.

Dia tahu kalau aku berpikiran untuk pergi.

Menjadi saudara kembar sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

.

.

.

Bahkan ketika dia melakukan upaya bunuh diri untuk yang kedua kali, si bodoh itu lagi-lagi … menggagalkannya. Di saat ia merasa akan lepas bebas dari dunia ini, si bodoh itu malah … melakukan kuncian pada tubuhnya dan menekan pergelangan tangan supaya darah tak banyak mengalir di sana.

.

.

Aku kesal, kesal karena dia terus saja bisa menghentikanku hanya dengan berbekal insting bodohnya.

Rencanaku gagal, mungkin memang lebih tepat seandainya aku yang membunuhnya duluan!

Baru setelah itu, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri…

Tapi bahkan ketika aku mencekik lehernya, dia terus saja mengoceh.

Omong kosong!

Pembohong!

Pengkhianat!

Sialan! kenapa aku tidak bisa membunuhnya…

_Saeran… kau adalah aku. Kita terhubung, sejak lahir. Kau mengetahuinya juga, bukan?_

_Karena itu kau tidak bisa membunuhku._

Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, bukan itu!

Terhubung? Dia bahkan tidak tahu betapa menyakitkan rasanya terhubung dengan dirinya!

.

.

Kemudian dia malah memelukku….

Begitu hangat….

Membuatku kehilangan kontrol, membuatku … menumpahkan seluruh isi hatiku lagi padanya….

Kebencian yang kutumpahkan padanya hanya ia balas dengan jawaban-jawaban yang ia usahakan dapat membuatku tenang.

Tak semudah itu, bodoh. Aku tetap menyangkalnya.

Hingga kemudian untuk ke sekian kalinya ia meminta maaf dan menjanjikan kebahagiaan yang akan menanti kami berdua di depan sana… begitu mencerminkan sifatnya yang penuh pikiran positif.

Haaah … Aku lelah, tubuh dan hatiku lelah untuk menyangkal dan memberontak.

Sepertinya tidak buruk untuk mencoba menerima dan mempercayainya lagi….

.

.

.

“Mungkin bisa, karena selama ini Saeyoung selalu mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan dan kurasakan, merepotkan, si bodoh itu selalu saja memakai alasan karena kami ini kembar makannya dia bisa melakukan hal itu,” jawab Saeran pada Yoosung begitu tersadar dari lamunannya, terdengar sedikit menggerutu, sedangkan Yoosung merasa takjub karena itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari Saeran.

“Tapi kalau dipikir dari sisi lain, siapa tau itu bisa menguntungkanmu juga Saeran!” Tanggapan Yoosung terdengar begitu antusias.

“Menguntungkan?”

“Iya, misalnya coba saja sekarang kau fokuskan bertelepati ingin dibawakan oleh-oleh apa oleh Saeyoung sepulangnya dia kencan dengan MC!”

“Tidak mau, nampak konyol dan bodoh.”

“Ayolah Saeran~ tak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Siapa tau aja beneran jadi kenyataan,” bujuk Yoosung.

“…”

“Waaaaah sebentar lagi pertandingannya mulai, Saeran! Perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana Superman Yoosung sang master LOLOL ini menghabisi _turret_ dan _champion-champion_ lain milik musuh hahahahaha!” Kedua mata Yoosung berubah menjadi penuh ambisi.

Saeran merasa lega setidaknya perhatian Yoosung jadi teralihkan, tak memaksanya lagi untuk melakukan telepati bodoh itu.

Tapi…

Saeran kini jadi menimbang-nimbang pikirannya.

.

.

.

“Hai kalian~ aku sudah pulang nih!” teriak Saeyoung begitu membuka pintu rumah. “Jahat sekali tak ada yang datang menyambutku~”

“YEAH VICTORYYYYY!” Terdengar teriakkan penuh kegembiraan milik Yoosung. “Taktikmu boleh juga, Saeran, kita jadi menang terus nih!” puji Yoosung.

“Hei kaliaaaaan! Saking sibuknya dengan LOLOL kalian jadi mengabaikanku~” Saeyoung mendatangi mereka berdua sambil merajuk.

“Kau kan sudah bahagia habis kencan sama MC, jangan ganggu kebahagiaan kami yang masih _jomblo_ ini deh.” Rasa iri Yoosung pada Saeyoung timbul kembali. “Ngomong-ngomong, MC gak ikut pulang ke sini?”

“Tentu saja MC sudah kuantar ke apartemen duluan, Yoosung, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam.”

“Wow, gak kerasa. Aku ikut nginep di sini deh ya!” pinta Yoosung. “Bagus kalau begini Saeran! Kita bergadang main LOLOL aja yuk!”

“Yoosung, jangan ikut menyesatkan Saeran!” protes Saeyoung. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu Saeran~” Saeyoung langsung memberikan sebuah kantung berukuran sedang pada sang adik kembar, mengabaikan Yoosung yang sedang mendumel pelan akibat perkataannya.

“Es krim?” ujar Saeran begitu membuka kantung yang disodorkan oleh Saeyoung.

“Iya, es krim kesukaanmu! Entah kenapa tadi rasanya aku jadi ingin membelikan es krim untukmu….”

Saeran hanya terdiam memandang es krim yang dipegangnya.

“Wah, Saeran! Jangan-jangan kau tadi melakukan telepati dan berhasil!” Yoosung merasa takjub.

“Telepati?” tanya Saeyoung heran.

“Hehehe itu rahasia kami berdua, Saeyoung!” cengir Yoosung, “Iya kan, Saeran?”

Sedangkan yang ditanyai malah tak menjawab karena sibuk menikmati es krim kesukaannya.

.

.

_Kita ini adalah saudara kembar._

_Kau adalah aku…,_

_dan aku, adalah kau._

.

.

**-Tamat-**

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoooooo akhirnya beres juga fic ini hahahahaha! Terima kasih untuk penyelenggara Challenge Siblingisasi. Maafkan untuk segala kekurangannya. Silakan sampaikan apapun pada author via comment ya!  
> Hatur Thank You~ XD


End file.
